scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lucario621
Hi, welcome to my talk page! If you have any questions, or want to tell me something, tell me here! A question about the block names... Hi Lucario621! I love your wiki - it's a brilliant place that has plenty of good information. I was just wondering though - when there are names of blocks, they don't seem that good. I thought I'd talk to you about it. :) My idea for the blocks is that: *If the blank is a spot where you input numbers or names, it should use parentheses. *If the blank is a drop-down list input, you use brackets (these things: [ and ]). *There should be spaces in the parentheses and brackets. *The block names should not be so capitalized. (What we're doing right now is "When I Receive [ ]" - what I want is "When I recieve [ ]". Note how the word "receive" is unnecessarily capitalized in the first example.) Is that alright, Lucario? EDIT: I realized that the hat blocks aren't capitalized - actually, none of the blocks have any capitalization. So, another thing then - how about no ''capitalization? : Jonathanpb 06:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, these are very good ideas. I see what you mean, and I think it was originally like this, until mkolpnji changed it (and I didn't mind it). But, at the same time, I prefer the current way because of it's simplicity. I definitely do not what plainly no capitalization, because that would look a bit informal, if you ask me. Having capitalization on only the first letter does make sense though. Because we're still in the early stages of this wiki, there's plenty of changes that we can still make. Possibly though, what might help, is if I change it so, when you search for something, along with showing the results, it will also say "If your searching for blocks, remember to use () parentheses for everything, blah blah blah" and stuff. I might post a thread about this on the forums. There we can discuss it further-more. I've been thinking about this, and I think we should keep it the way it is right now. Capitalized is good, because it helps it stand out as a block from the rest of the article, and the current formatting is nice and simple. Do you get what I'm saying? 15:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Why am I making all the greetings? I look at new users' talk pages, and I see that it's always me signing the automatic greeting. What about you? :| --Chrischb 06:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure it's just coincidental. The person who is chosen to sign the automatic greeting is the administrator who has made the most recent edit. Apparently that's not me :P 19:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :: That's an odd system... :/ --Chrischb 01:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a good system. Because if only one admin was set to always sign it, it would always sign him, even if he's incredibly inactive, and there are more active admins - so this picks the most active admin, in general. 15:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ohh... Ohh, thanks for the help. Now I can start doing more stuff. BTW, congratulations on 800 edits! Adriangl5 21:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! But the next milestone I'm going to add to my userpage is 1000 edits :o 21:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :: You're too fast... I'll never pass you. :( --Chrischb 01:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Nah.... 15:18, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I need help... ...with something that's not important :D I know where you told me to edit my signature, but how do I amke it an image? Adriangl5 01:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I posted it on the forums, but then I deleted the article, because it wasn't relevant to the whole wiki. Anyway, you have to upload the picture you want as your signature to the wiki, and then as the signature in your options, post a link to the file ( for example). 01:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thanks :D Adriangl5 15:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I think it works now. Enough useless edits, I'll move on now... 15:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The real name of the Stack Blocks... Command Blocks! Hi Lucario - I was reading through the BYOB overview, and I saw something - they're not called Stack Blocks, they're called Command Blocks! Go to the overview (found here), and look at the picture at the bottom of the second page. The picture is for when you create a new block, and you choose the block shape. The block shapes are: ''Command, Reporter, and Boolean. They're Command Blocks, not Stack Blocks. Anyway - I looked through the System Browser (the Scratch code) and I saw stuff for blocks - they were called Command Blocks, not Stack Blocks. What do you think? With your permission, I'll go over the articles and change "Stack Block" to "Command Block", make a Command Block article, and redirect the Stack Block article to the Command Block one. But I need your permission. Well - should I change the term? : -Jonathanpb 07:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : I already know about that method of categorizing blocks - but I think we should keep it the other way. There's definitely multiple ways to call them, but we're going by the way the Scratch Reference Guide calls them (see page 10). I hope you understand ;) 15:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay... I think Command Block sounds more correct though. But I'll do whatever way you want (which you did say). :) :::-Jonathanpb 22:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) You still editing articles? :P I looked at your edits and they seemed to mostly be the following: *Talk pages *Discussion pages *Forum *Other pages (like that birthday thing) What about editing articles? :P Note: I'M NOT MAD. Just saying. ;) --Chrischb 08:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : Well, being the only active administrator and bureaucrat on this wiki, I'm sorta like the 'director', even though I try not to think about it that way, but with that being said, I have to spend a long time just reviewing the edits since the last time I was here, to make sure they're grammatically good, they're not vandalism, and all of that kind of stuff. It's like reviewing a stack of regenerating papers on a desk.... But I still am making some main page edits. Once I have no more edits to check, I try to focus on editing on the main page stuff, including the structure of the wiki. So, I am a bit sorry... 13:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: You don't have to be sorry. :) --Chrischb 13:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) WOOOOOOO!!!!! I'm so happeh! We're gaining articles every day! WOOOOOO!!!! Not much longer and the wiki will be rather prosperous. :) --Chrischb 08:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: We're past 70... :D --Chrischb 10:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : Yes indeed, it is getting a lot better! But I owe it all to you :) 13:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: And you, and Jonathanpb, and adriangl5, and WeirdF, and Vista4563, and purplesparks, and... :D --Chrischb 13:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) At this rate, hopefully, some time we'll be able to get a wiki spotlight! Wikia Spotlight are the advertisements for other wikis at the bottom of some pages. Here are the requirements: :*The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Stub articles should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. We're working on it ;) :*The wiki should have a logo. Done! :*The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should also be unprotected unless there is a strong history of vandalism. We're working on it ;) :*The wiki should have My Home and WikiStickies enabled. The My Home page should include a recent activity listing and an updated Community Corner. Done! :*The wiki should have a sidebar menu link to recently added photos as strong visuals help direct new traffic and make the wiki appear more filled out. We're working on it ;) :*The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. We're working on it ;) :*The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. Done! :*The wiki should not have a sitenotice longer than two lines. Done! :*The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) Done! :*The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. Done! So hopefully we can get there sometime :) 14:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::I'll go for the stub bit. ;) --Chrischb 00:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Lookin' good -Blade (I dunno if I'm logged in) Scratchers Ah yes . . . there is . . . I saw a broken link and thought it needed an article >.> Also is there a way to create redirects? Tanderson11 21:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes there is. You just have to use the following code: #REDIRECT Page to redirect to ;) And remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button. 22:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Scratchers Hmmm . . . I edited your talk page, but I don't know if that notifies you (having not interacted much with wikis) and the formatting was messed up. But you can still probably read my message there . . . Administrator application Hi Lucario621... it isn't on the home page anymore, but here goes - can I please be an administrator? I really enjoy helping this wiki - it would be awesome to be an administrator on here as well. There isn't really a need for another admin though... but I thought I would ask anyway; I'd be glad to help with the administrator duties. Can I please be an administrator? (Uh, about the questions that I should answer in my application... I haven't been at the RuneScape wiki, I haven't had any conflicts or stress, and I can't tell what duties I would take part in; you assign me them, right?. :/ But about the other question - well, I've been going on and helping the wiki everyday, and I plan to stay active in the future...) : -Jonathanpb 10:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : There's the thing - we already have enough administrators. Right now, more people are joining, so if it gets too crowded, you're the first one on the list I'll choose to be an admin though ;) I hope you understand, 13:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand. :) :::-Jonathanpb 22:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) You made a mistake!? on the Talk:Blocks earlier when you replied to my comment, you put in the summary "Replied to sparks" - I think you meant me? SPerry 15:24, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, I'm so sorry! My bad.... 16:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) 1000 edits! :O Congratulations... --Chrischb 05:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) What happened to the block templates? They look all different now... --Chrischb 06:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC)